Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle
A Final Disney Channel Original Movie sequel to Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return. When Emily regained her memories of Kiki's secret the 2nd time, a new villain is set to conquer the 1st Dimension and ruin Christmas. Will Emily and Kiki stop him? Will Phineas and Isabella finally got their love spark? Will they save the Tri-State Area? Find out in this epic Christmas finale. Summary 'Act 1: Memory Recommisioned again' It's Christmas in Danville and the Danville kids are playing in the snow, including Emily. Emily remarked that she still has a lost memory that has something to do with Kiki. Phineas suddenly blushed when he sees Isabella (who also did the same thing when she saw Phineas). Meanwhile, a mysterious figure says that the time has come for the 'plan'. Back in Danville, an avalanche has suddenly occurred. The kids ran away. Emily however tripped something and fell down. Just as she's about to get hit by the avalanche, Kiki switched to her secret agent persona and save Emily just in time. When Emily and the others saw Kiki in agent mode, they quickly remember their inter-dimensional traveling adventures with her. Perry went to his secret agent persona as well. A portal appeared in front of them and someone is approaching. It was Emily-2. Emily: Other dimension me, what are you doing here? Emily-2: To ask for your help again. The dimensions are in danger again. It's just like the 1st time you guys experience inter dimensional travel, it was the dimensions from different dimensional clock-wises. The avalanche that happened is caused by a villain from another dimension. But it's not just this dimension, the other dimensions have trouble with the snow environment as well. Emily: Whoa. You mean we have to go outside our dimensional clockwise again? Emily-2: Of course. Monogram and Carl showed up to recommissioned the kids' memories with the MemoryRecomission-ator again. Emily told them that it's not necessary as she and the others already remember everything. The portal then closes due to the OtherDimension-ator being low on power. Emily then borrow the MemoryRecomission-ator to recommissioned Candace's memories. The kids head to DEI to ask Doofenshmirtz to borrow his Otherdimension-ator. He eventually agrees. Emily actives it as the gang head inside there. 'Act 2: What are the 'Fairly' Odds?' The kids arrived in an alternate dimension and Kai-Lan happens to be there. She was able to enter this dimension because it's part of her dimensional clockwise. Phineas, due his memory being recommissioned tried to tell Isabella something. But he was interrupted by the Anti-Fairies' invasion. But they are stopped by Timmy Turner who wished that the Anti-Fairies would be trapped in a jar (granted by Cosmo and Wanda). Jorgen later appears and poof himself and the Anti-Fairies to Fairy World. Phineas, who thinks that Cosmo and Wanda are virtual fairies ask Timmy if he lived in this dimension. Timmy replied, "Yes, yes I am.". Meanwhile, the mysterious figure is releasing a bunch of his henchmans to the Fairly Oddparents Universe. Back in 'A Fairly Oddparents Universe', the 1st Dimensional explained to Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo that they're to figure out who's behind the snow environment crisis. Just then, the Death Reaper showed up and attack the 1st Dimension characters. Emily-2 started fighting the Death Reapers. Timmy then wish that the Death Reapers are trapped in a tombstone. Cosmo and Wanda grants the wish and the Death Reapers are trapped in the tombstones (which read R.I.P Death Reapers). But it looks like it's not over. A snow version of a tsunami is heading for Dimmsdale. 'Act 3: A Riders' 40th year' Timmy then wished that the 'Snow-nami' is gone. His wish is granted and Dimmsdale is saved. A portal appears and the gang head inside along with Kai-Lan. They end in a dimension. Phineas has a feeling that the city has some kind of detective motif. Just then, a person holding some kind of USB Device-like item is approaching. He presses the button on the USB as it announced 'Dimension' and he put it in his body, transforming into a monster called Dimension Dopant. He then tried to attack Isabella, much to Phineas' fustration. Before the monster could do it, two person name Shotaro Hidari and Philip showed up and transform to Kamen Rider W. He fight the monster and uses Joker Xtreme to defeat him, destroying his Gaia Memory. W unhenshined as Philip regained consciousness. He greeted the kids and said, "Welcome to the Kamen Rider Universe," to which Phineas replied "cool". He welcomes them to his Narumi Detective Agency. Akiko Narumi happens to be there and smack Shotaro on the head for being late (with Buford replying "Awkward"). He angrily tells her he and Philip the 6th Dimension Dopant. Philip explains to the 1st Dimension character, Emily-2 and Kai-Lan that the Dimension Dopant appeared variously in Fuuto. They're having a hard time solving this case. Phineas decide to help them. Meanwhile, another Dimension Dopant is attacking Fuuto. Back in the Agency, Phineas is having a hard time trying to tell Isabella something because he keeps getting interrupted. Philip's watching him from behind (while reading a book). Emily-2 is looking at the broken Dimension Memory. She takes a good look at it until she saw something on that broken Memory. She tells Philip to access the Gaia Library and tell him a keyword: Cloning. The Infinite Archives reduced into one book detailing about Cloning Gaia Memories. Which means that whoevers behind the snow environment disaster must've cloned the Dimension Memories and give them to random persons. Shotaro, Philip and Akiko head outside with the kids following them. Emily-2 decides to stay in the Agency as she wanted to work on something. In Downtown Fuuto, the gang arrives and encounter one Dimension Dopant. However, other Dimension Dopants appeared and sorround them. 'Act 4: A Rider, a Ninja and a cute monster from a ball' Shotaro and Philip quickly transform to W and fight the Dimension Dopants. A Dimension Dopant tried to hurt Isabella. Luckily, Phineas managed to save her. W is having a hard time trying to defeat the Dimension Dopants. Emily-2 then shows up and throws a fixed and modified version of the Dimension Memory to W. W use it to transform to Kamen Rider W Dimension Joker. Meanwhile, Phineas tries another attempt to tell Isabella something. However, this was cut short when a snow suddenly occurred. Phineas and Ferb decide to stop that snowstorm. On the other side, W manage to defeat the Dimension Dopants with Dimension Xtreme. Phineas and Ferb managed to stop the snowstorm using a snow absorber. Another portal appeared and the kids head inside. The kids ended in a dimension which has some kind of Ninja motif. Some bandits shows up and tries to rob the kids of their belongings. Just then a ninja name Naruto appeared and beat up the bandits. He bring the kids to the Hokage's mansion (with Kai-Lan messing with some ninja equipments inside) and are questioned by Lady Tsunade (who annoys Emily-2). Kakashi and Sakura knew they're not from around here. Emily-2 quickly notices a snow environment disaster occurring. It's a snow hurricane. The Konoha 11 team tries to stop the hurricane but to no avail. Luckily, Phineas use the Snow Absorber to absorb the snow hurricane, saving the Leaf Village. The kids then head for the next dimension when the next portal appeared. The kids arrived in their next dimensional stop and came across a Pikachu. And since Ash is out on the Poke' Mart to buy some Christmas Supplies, he bring them to the other Poke'mons, Axew, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Pansage and Scraggy who are watching the Christmas Tree. Several Deerlings appeared as well. Phineas attempts to say something to Isabella again. However, he was interrupted by a snow meteor approaching them. 'Act 5: Arguing and Apologies.' The kids quickly ran away from the meteors as the Poke'mons attempts to stop them. Meanwhile, Phineas is frustrated that he keeps getting interrupted when he tries to say something to Isabella. Isabella started asking him why was he nervous when he saw her. The two then argues and decided not to talk to each other again as Kai-Lan watches them. Meanwhile, the Poke'mons are still trying to stop the meteor invasion. Emily-2 arrives and help them. On the other side, Kai-Lan decide to convince Phineas and Isabella to talk to each other before it gets out of hand. She decide to talk to Phineas first. He told her that he didn't even got the chance to tell Isabella how he feels. Kai-Lan advice him to keep trying and never give up. Phineas decide to keep trying and head for Isabella. Kai-Lan decide to get to her first. Meanwhile, the Poke'mons managed to stop the meteors. On the other side, Kai-Lan ask reminded Isabella that Phineas was not only her friend, he's her crush. Isabella, now feeling bad about what she did, decide to apologize to Phineas. She managed to meet up with Phineas. They apologize about the argument earlier and share a hug while Kai-Lan smiled, happy that they make-up. The other kids then showed up as another portal appeared. The kids head for the next dimension. 'Act 6: The Master Plan' The next dimension they've entered seems to have a fairytale like motif. A girl name Sandra Occhioperti and an elf named Fo showed up, telling them that she's been expecting them. She escort them to a nearby house where all of the Fairy Tale Characters. Sandra explains that their Christmas Spirits has been stolen the guy who's behind the environment disaster, Big Bad Wolf. He created those using Fairy Godmothers' Magic. He even use it to steal the peoples' Christmas. The gang decides to bring the peoples their Christmas Spirit back. Kai-Lan, meanwhile is roaming around the Sandra:The Fairytale Detective Universe until she met an alternate version of herself who somehow ended up in this dimension. Back in the Fairytale Cabin, while the Fairytale Characters are slowly getting their Christmas Spirit back, one Fairytale Character showed up. Strangely, he has never heard about Christmas. Suddenly, the Big Bad Wolf appeared and attack the 1st Dimension Characters and Emily-2. Kai-Lan and Kai-Lan-2 arrived, wondering what are they going to do. Kai-Lan then have an idea. Just as the wolf is about to finish them, Kai-Lan and Kai-Lan-2 drop a pile of snow on him. The wolf surfaces and explains that his plans is to destroy all of the dimensions with his torpedoes, starting with the 1st Dimension Danville. A portal opened as he went inside. The 1st Dimension Characters and Emily-2 follow him as Kai-Lan-2, Sandra and Fo follow them from behind. 'Final Act: The Final Battle' The gang find themselves back in the 1st Dimensions. On the other side, Big Bad Wolf unleashes his torpedo as he sent his Death Reapers, Dimension Dopant copies and Alien Minions to attack the city. The minions then started attacking the 1st Dimension characters and threatens to kill them. Before they can do so, several baseballs appeared and beat up the minions. It was Rintoo, HoHo, Tolee, LuLu and Negative Kai-Lan with the Baseball Launchers. He mentions that he's not the only one who came to help. Just then, the other dimension characters who appeared before shows up with all of the Big Ideas. Everyone then go to war against the Wolf's minions as Phineas and Isabella use the Rocket to reach Big Bad Wolf's Hideout. Meanwhile, Kiki and Perry are fighting Pinky the Chihuahuabot, an enemy from the 2nd Dimension. They had a hard time fighting them. On the other side, Emily-2 is surrounded by the Dimension Dopants. Emily managed to save her when she drop a pile of snow on the Dopants. At the Wolf's hideout, Big Bad Wolf is preparing to launch the torpedoes as Phineas and Isabella arrived. Outside, the 2nd Dimension Characters appears and help as well. Back in Wolf's hideout, Wolf spotted Phineas and Isabella and attempts to attack them. Meanwhile, Kiki and Perry managed to defeat Pinky-2. Back in the hideout, Phineas managed to shut down the torpedoes and set the place into self destruct. He and Isabella quickly escaped as Wolf's hideout explodes. Big Bad Wolf, angered that they had ruin his plan, launch a missile at them. Isabella quickly notice it and pushes Phineas to the other side so he can be safe but at the cost of her getting hurt by that missile (much to Phineas' horror). Phineas quickly head for Isabella as the others arrived. Phineas begs Isabella not to die, but it can't be done, she's dying, nothing can save her. Isabella, before she died, tells Phineas that she was glad that he was safe, along with Christmas and the world. Isabella then died, causing Phineas to break into tears. The others are saddened and felt sorry for what has happened. Phineas: (crying) Isabella, wake up. P-Please, y-you can't....don't.....don't go. (But no avail. She's dead.There's nothing he can do) Phineas: No (crying heavily, saddened that he had lost her) Isabella...(remembering all the good times with her) (The others started crying as well, especially Emily) Phineas: I-I didn't even get the chance to tell her....that..I....love her. (Emily looked surprise) Phineas: When she kissed me that day, I wanted to return my feelings. But...it's too late (crying heavily than before) Isabella... Emily: Phineas.... (Kai-Lan started crying as well. The Wolf seems to feel bad about what he had done.) Emily-2: (watching from a distance) Oh my... (But then, a miracle has occurred, Isabella had suddenly woke up) Isabella: Is that why you were nervous when you saw me back then? You...you love me? Phineas: (Still crying): Yes, yes I...(surprised gasp, finally realizing that Isabella is revived) I-Isabella? (Isabella smiles as Phineas hugs her while crying in joy) Phineas: Isabella, y-you're alive! Isabella: Yes, yes I am. Phineas: For a minute there, I thought I had lost you. (Monogram happens to be there and he's crying) Carl: Sir, are you...uh, sweating through your eyes. Monogram: No, I'm just crying. Emily: You know sir, it would be a shame if we forget this wonderful and touching moment. Monogram: (Realizing something) Carl, destroy the Amnesia-nator RayGun. Carl: Why? Monogram: Just do it! (Carl walks away) Emily: You did the right thing mate. Phineas and Isabella, now loving each other, share a kiss. Emily felt touched even more. Wolf surrenders himself to the police as Pinky-2 return to Isabella-2. As part of the finale, the 1st Dimension Characters, along with Kai-Lan, Negative Kai-Lan and Emily-2 sings Kick It Up A Notch (full version). THE END Songs *Christmas Is Starting Now *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow *W-B-X (W Boiled Xtreme) *I Walk Away *That Christmas Feeling *Brand New Best Friend(Kai-Lan's Remix) *Christmas (Where Do We Begin?) *Alien Riot *If Only Tears Could Bring You Back *Kick It Up A Notch (Full Version) *Thank You Santa End Credits Images from Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return are shown in the credits as the song Thank You Santa plays. Background Information *This story marks the last chapter of the Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Trilogy and as the tile implies, it's a sequel to both Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return. It is later followed by a spin-off tv series. *'Dimensions Featured:' **A Fairly Oddparents Universe **Kamen Rider Universe **Naruto Universe **Poke'mon Universe **Sandra the Fairytale Detective Universe **kick buttowstki universe *'Characters featured:' **''A Fairly Oddparents:'' Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen von Strangle, Anti-Fairies **''Kamen Rider Universe:'' Shotaro Hidari, Philip, Akiko, Dimension Dopant(s) **''Naruto Universe: Naruto. Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Rock Lee, Akamaru, Sai **''Poke'mon Universe: Pikachu,Oshawott,Tepig, Snivy, Axew, Pansage, Scraggy, Deerling(s) **''Sandra the Fairytale Detective:'' Sandra Occhioperti, Fo, several Fairytale characters, Big Bad Wolf **kick buttobski:gunther,mouth,jackie *''Previous dimension characters return:'' Lilo, Stitch, Jumbaa, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, A.K.A. Red, Go-onRed, Go-onBlue, BoukenSilver, A.K.A. Ranger, AoRanger, KiRanger, MomoRanger, MidoRanger, GekiYellow, Big One, GaoBlue, ShinkenRed, Signalman, Change Dragon, MagiShine, Kai-Lan, Rintoo, HoHo,LuLu, Tolee, Negative Kai-Lan, Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson, Detective Isabella, Detective Phineas, Other Isabella, Other Ferb, Mercedes Vasquez, USS E Phineas, USS E Isabella, USS E Ferb, USS E Baljeet, USS E Buford, USS E Irving, USS E Fireside Girls, TE Phineas, TE Isabella, TE Ferb, TE Baljeet, TE Buford, TE Irving, TE Fireside Girls, Alternate Doofenshmirtz, Perryborg, Alternate Isabella, Alternate Baljeet, Alternate Buford, other Kamen Riders (#1-Decade,OOO-Fourze), Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Candace-2, Isabella-2, Baljeet-2, Buford-2, Firestorm Girls, Kiki the Foxbot. *This movie marks the total of 141 Dimension characters appearing. *The Kamen Rider Universe actually took place during the Fourze period (due to Fourze making an appearence) but when the gang enter the KR Universe, the settings in W's hometown, Fuuto. More coming soon... Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Category:Christmas Special Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Most Saddest Moments Category:Movies Category:Emily Kinney Category:Articles under construction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes